


Meltdown

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aina is Best Girl, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Gueira and Meis are Dad Friends, Gueira's a Hothead, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is Dad there is no Question, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Meis is living Impulse Control, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Past Violence, Post-Canon, Recovery, Remi is a Joykill, Some Humor, Starvation, Team as Family, Troll Lucia, Trust Issues, Varyss is Too Cool with Everything, eating issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Lio needs space; Galo learns to be patient.
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue Members & Lio Fotia, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this became a monster.

It’s…been an adjustment.

It took him awhile, but he managed to convince Lio to move in with him; so yeah, progress!

But even if they’re staying at the same place…there’s still a…distance between them.

For starters, Lio’s still on the couch, which is fine! Galo’s not gonna push him to get into his bed if he’s not ready, he doesn’t mind (Okay, maybe a bit). Well, STAY in his bed, because after a round or two, Lio heads back to the couch. It kinda worried him that he wasn’t a good performer at first (He didn’t EXACTLY have time to go out and do stuff like that before Lio, okay?!), but he realized later that Lio’s other partners had never been anything serious, so he wasn’t… _as_ worried. And the look Lio gives him afterwards always reassures him, even if they haven’t done it as often as Galo assumes a couple (Can he use that word already?) does, and always lets him know when he wants it.

But every time he mentions looking at getting Lio a bed, he shoots it down. Like, Galo gets that Lio can fit on the couch no problem (there’s a LITTLE reason for that, but Galo’s headstrong, not suicidal so he won’t bring it up) but he thought after everything he went through, Lio would want to sleep in an actual bed for once. He keeps telling him that it’s unnecessary, until Galo brings up all the work Lio’s doing to make sure the other Burnish have decent beds, because hypocrisy is an insult to Lio’s burning passion and he shouldn’t let it twist his views!

“Well I already have a roof over my head right now, so I think I have enough, Galo Thymos.”

And Galo TRIES to tell him that it’s not a balancing matter, that he can have somewhere to stay AND a bed, but Lio just doesn’t get it. 

He’s not letting it go, but he has to actually word his argument, and he _hates_ that he has to think what he’s going to argue thanks to Lio.

But…if it gets Lio sleeping in a bed eventually, then it’s worth it!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Actually sleeping, though.

He’s not exactly sure if Lio would _let_ himself sleep if he got a bed.

When they get back from work, he’s gluing his eyes to a laptop or a bunch of papers working on helping the Burnish rehabilitate and he’ll stay like that for hours. And Galo knows that he’ll just keep working until he’s finished, even if it’s just before it’s time to get ready for work the next morning. And then he’ll start on something else, because he REALLY needs a hobby.

One time, Galo got up around 3 a.m. to get a glass of water and Lio was still at it. One pinched laptop later and he gets an agreement that Lio’ll _try_ to get some sleep; to this day, he doesn’t know how long Lio waited before he decided to take back the computer when Galo finally fell back down.

And even on the rare occasions he can’t find something to do, Galo knows he’s still up.

Keeping watch for any attackers.

Ones that don’t exist.

Galo tries to talk to him about it, but Lio keeps telling him that just because the fire’s gone it doesn’t mean people aren’t still going to persecute the Burnish, and the idea of getting the drop on him is a little too tempting to any enemies he has.

Just barely, Galo manages to convince him not to move out to keep him safe.

He’s getting better at making arguments.

It’s still scary.

One night, he went out with the guys while Lio went home to do some files, and as soon as he walked in at some crazy hour running solely on his burning firefighter spirit, his ankle’s grabbed and he’s dragged down and there’s a knife at his throat and Lio’s looming over him with fury in his eyes demanding to know, “What did you do to Galo?” before he looks at his face and lets him go; his face won’t show it, but Galo knows he’s already beating himself up for almost slicing his throat open.

And then Galo remembers his phone’s dead, and he got back in way later than he promised he’d be home; the direction of his blazing spirit can never truly be stooped, but he should probably have texted Lio before his phone died, instead of letting him worry.

Lio’s checking his ankle and apologizing, politely but Galo knows Lio’s about to go down on himself in his head, so Galo gets up, demonstrates how fine his ankle is with a little jig/vogueing display and admits he should have kept an eye on his phone. It manages to make Lio shake his head at the ridiculousness, but it’s better than knowing he’s gonna be miserable as soon as Galo goes to bed.

When Galo’s laying down that night, he realizes that Lio’s standing guard for him every night, because he thinks Galo’s a target now because of him.

That gets Galo sprinting out of bed, shocking Lio before he starts blurting out that he’ll take every target that he needs to keep Lio with him, and that he’ll extinguish any potential intruders with his burning spirit, so Lio shouldn’t task him himself with being the sole defender of their apartment.

This gets him an eyeroll, a chuckle (He wonders what Lio’s laugh is like), and angry neighbors shouting at him to shut up, but it’s worth it if he can convince Lio to share the burden.

It doesn’t, but it’s a start.

Later on, he realizes a different reason Lio doesn’t want to sleep.

He's woken up one night -right in the middle of a dream about the city deciding to reward all the work he did to save the world by making “Free Pizza Day,” and the new governor decides to give him the key to the city, the Captain makes matois standard requirements for everyone, the others keep telling him how awesome his hair is, and Lio’s waiting for him in bed, and oh man, that little pink thing he’s wearing is doing things to him, but nowhere near that beautiful smile- by a scream cutting through the apartment, one that has him getting up, blaster in hand, rushing to find- Lio, who’s sitting up on the couch, hand on his chest, breathing heavily, trying to get control over himself, eyes blown back, pupils shrunk, and, oh, he passed out and actually fell asleep for once.

And he just had a nightmare.

Galo goes to help, but once his hand makes contact with Lio’s back, the big boss jumps back with a look of terror on his face that breaks Galo’s heart before he cuts the light on and Lio realizes where he is.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He says, tone and face impassive as ever, but Galo’s getting better at reading him and he can register the slight tremble in his hands. He tries to get Lio to talk to him about it, but he just dismisses it, telling Galo to go back to sleep, he needs it. Galo tries to explain that he needs sleep too, but Lio heads out, saying he’ll be back after a walk.

Clenching his fists, Galo races out after him, jogging to that fluffy head of green, not slowing down, circling around him so he can’t escape, pestering him to talk about it. When he refuses, Galo threatens to talk about HIS dream, loudly, so that the whole city can hear about “Free Pizza Day,” Chief-issued matois, becoming the face of the fashion world, and exactly how the pink thing clung to Lio’s cute booty and thighs; this fails, because he now realizes that Lio’s just as shameless as he is, but the slight smirk growing on Lio’s face and the chuckle that leaks out of it takes a load off Galo’s shoulders (and the teasing look and “Oh, really?” he gets when he starts talking about the underwear gets him excited, especially the next morning when Lio “leaves” his laptop open on his recent search history).

He can’t make Lio talk about it, but he can let him know that he’s always ready to listen.

He’s getting better at listening, hopefully Lio’ll get better at sleeping.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One look at Lio and anyone would know that he needs to eat better.

And Galo REALLY doesn’t want to body-shame him (and he SWEARS he’s not being turned off), but when he sees Lio’s ribs and spine poke out, he can’t help but get worried. He gets it, Lio hasn’t always had access to food 24/7, and whatever muscles he’s managed to get running from and fighting the Freeze Force just barely keep him from wasting away (though, they’ve managed to preserve his legs and rear, just the slightest bit to keep Galo’s focus, but he still gets curious what a few healthy pounds’ll do to ‘em) before he got to safety.

He expected Lio to just open his mouth when he offered anything, but, just like always, Lio reminds Galo never to make assumptions.

Whenever he manages to drag Lio away from work for food, he never finishes his plate, for one because according to Remi (and the internet) his stomach capacity’s probably shrunken from disuse and two, he keeps trying to stick his leftovers somewhere for later, for when he’s “really” hungry. 

He doesn’t say he’s saving them for people that he’s not even looking after anymore.

And Galo understands, it’s a habit, he’s talked to other Burnish about how Lio took care of them, making sure everyone got something without even considering leaving some for himself. And he admires Lio’s selflessness, it’s part of what drew him to him, but he hates it at the same time, for making Lio think his only use in the world is to take care of other people and not even consider his own needs.

But he has Galo now.

Galo who won’t stop trying to make him sit down and eat a meal, an actual MEAL, Lio, not one bite and you’re back to work. Galo who brings him snacks that he sometimes munches on while in the middle of doing some sort of charity project. Galo who asks Varys for advice on cooking stuff he thinks Lio’ll like and how to add more calories. Galo who’s been practicing his puppy dog eyes to perfection until he can get Lio to say, “Yes,” to going out for pizza with the rest of Burning Rescue.

But luckily, on this one, he’s got backup.

Varys, always ready to show off his culinary skills, is always bringing something to the station, and something about him just makes it impossible to turn him down when he asks if you wanna try, even to their new resident ice king, much to Galo’s jealousy, leaving him pouting in the corner.

Aina, who brings what’s trendy in the culinary world and has the natural charisma of a saleswoman to get everyone to try it, no matter how weird it is, like those weird whipped coffees or savory donuts because Lio is INCAPABLE of being picky and is willing to try something to keep her from getting insecure about her choices.

Lucia, whose excess snacks Vinny brings to the crew which everyone takes a bit of just for the sake of keeping her from going into diabetic shock, something that takes full advantage of Lio’s protective nature (and watching him lick and suck down on a lollipop RIGHT IN FRONT of Galo with that teasing look on his face has made going commando VERY uncomfortable).

Remi, who’s nagging about healthy eating habits and blood sugar levels is somehow WORSE than Galo’s, tests even Lio’s patience to the point where he’s willing to eat an entire apple in front of him just to get him to shut up.

And the Captain, who took _one_ look at Lio’s visible hipbones and almost fully concave stomach due to that _sinfully_ small crop top he wears under his jacket, just gives Lio a look, drags him to a bench and makes him eat a sandwich, pinning him and his protests down with the “Don’t You Even THINK About Talking Back” look that even the Big Boss of Mad Burnish is cowed by (a sentiment that everyone (read as: Galo and Lucia) at the station can sympathize with).

While Galo just keeps trying to get Lio to take some time to refuel at home, but he’s starting to catch on that ordering him around isn’t going to work, and that Lio just needs gentler cues to learn to listen to his body when it says, “Feed me! Feed me!” after months of prodding. Sometimes.

Galo can’t _force_ Lio to eat, but he’s learning how to _convince_ him.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Touching Lio…is a challenge.

Waiting for him to make a move is hard enough, he’s only ever approached Galo, Gueira and Meis, because he’s been with those two for awhile, and Galo…well, he’s not sure…

But touching him? Galo’s actually had to learn RULES for that. No, he actually had to LIST the rules! Oh, if the others knew what lengths he’d go to for what he cares about…

1\. You have to have known him for at least a month, and he has to decide if he likes you.  
2\. Make your intention known at least a minute before your attempt.  
3\. Kissing outside of sex has to be started by Lio.  
4\. Don’t sneak up on him.

CPR notwithstanding, Lio likes to keep his distance in this…thing they’ve got going on, especially when they were just starting to get to know each other.

Sex actually happened pretty early, easily enough that Galo started to think they were just going to be some sort of friends with benefits deal; and if that was what Lio wanted, he at least needed to tell him, he’d understand (No matter how much it destroyed him! _He’s fine!_ )! When Lio just told him, “No,” it was enough to get rid of that thought, because Lio isn’t a liar, Lio wouldn’t use him, he’s not like Kra-Anyway, Lio just doesn’t see sex as anything really special, he likes it, of course, half the crap he pulls proves that, but…it’s just not… _special_ to him, so he doesn’t see any reason to care much about doing it whenever. Other stuff, though…

If Galo’s on one end of the couch, he sits on the other. If Galo tries to move over, Lio scooches a bit more, giving him an anxious look.

Handholding is a 5-second pleasure obtained at the two-month mark. Galo tried a few times before, but Lio has fast hands, built from flinging fire at government-sanctioned sadists.

Cuddling is pretty much non-existent right now, except for a brief few moments after a round. Lio always says, “Sorry,” when Galo asks him to stay.

He has to wait for Lio to kiss him, the last time he tried…he doesn’t want to think about it. And he hates waiting.

But he’s lucky enough with what he has, because if he weren’t at the level he is now…things would happen.

It was just a regular day at the office, with everyone just unwinding after a call-out (Well they were, Galo was still hopped up on adrenaline, going over improvements to his Matoi Tech with Lucia). Lio was looking over something and he must have spaced out a bit ( _Probably because he hadn’t slept in six days_ ) because he didn’t seem to notice Varys come over to put an arm on his shoulder going on about, “Nice hustle out there!” despite Galo’s attempts to signal him away. Because Lio’s reaction is immediate and the sight of panic on his face isn’t enough to prepare an increasingly worried Varys, who Galo is rushing over to, calling for Lio to stay calm, to be thrown across the room.

Luckily, he landed on a spare mat, but everyone’s eyes are on them. Galo gets to Lio, who has realization in his eyes, that quickly turns to shame. 

“I..I…”

“Varys!” Remi gets to the big guy first, “Are you alright?!” He questions, helping him up.

“Y-yeah,” Varys answers in slightly shocked state, “Never had that happen before.”

“Lio,” Aina starts, “What-”

“What’s going on?!” The Captain demands, coming out of his office where a surprisingly unnerved Lucia went to fetch him.

“It was an accident!” Galo shoots out, hands out trying to calm everyone down, “Sometimes he forgets where he’s at and-”

“ _Galo Thymos_.”

And he gulps, because Lio’s giving him the stink eye, “I can take responsibility for my own actions,” and he looks slightly pissed at Galo for speaking for him, but Galo knows Lio’s one second away from deciding that he made a mistake trying to actually get some friends, “Heavy machine operator Truss,” he starts, turning to Varys with a calm but remorseful look on his face, “I apologize for assaulting you, and if you wish to file a complaint or press charges against me, I will fully understand and accept your terms.”

“Lio-”

“Heh…HAHAHAHA!” Varys belts out, shocking everyone in the room, “I got tossed like a rag doll by a, by a TWINK!!!! AHAHAHA!!!” And the big guy keeps on laughing, making Lio look…stunned, “What are you liftin’, Twiggy?!”

Ignoring the “Galo,” called out indignantly by Lucia, which earns her a smack from Aina and Remi, Lio tries to start again, “Sir, I-”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, kid,” Varys tells him, walking over to them, Lio who’s gone stiff and Galo who wants to grab him, pull him to his chest and hide him from the world that he doesn’t understand, but knows he shouldn’t and forces himself to stay still, “It ain’t a big deal. Nothin’s broke, and most is a little bruisin’ from the impact.” Seeing how that distresses Lio he quickly adds, “But it’ll go down in no time! It takes more than a little game a’ catch to take _this_ masterpiece down!” And he flexes his arm, showing his many layers of muscle and reassuring them that he’s all right.

“But-”

“Look,” He starts calmer, “It was an accident, okay? Plenty of people get like this, we see it all the time in some of the guys we get out of buildings, so we get it. I’m sorry I spooked ya’, okay?” And he makes to pat Lio on the head, but thinks better of it when he sees the slight shiver that goes up Lio’s body and puts his arm down.

“I…yes,” Lio reluctantly agrees, looking at his feet.

“Fotia,” The Captain calls out, drawing everyone’s attention, “Go home, report back tomorrow.”

“But sir, I-,” Lio tries to start, but taking a look at the mat he sent Varys flying to, he deflates, “Yes, of course. My apologies.” And he heads out.

“Galo,” The Captain addresses him, quickly obtaining his attention, “Aren’t you going to go after him?”

“Oh!” And that gets his burning soul up, getting rid of the shock holding it down, “Right! See you guys tomorrow!” And he runs out, on his way to Lio.

“…He does know he left his keys, right?” Lucia observes.

“LIO!” He calls out when he finally catches sight of the bouncing green fluffball walking down the street, trying to ignore him as he marches downtown, “Hey! Just, wait up!” He requests as he finally catches up.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Lio questions nonchalantly, looking straight ahead still walking while Galo’s circling around him, trying to get his attention, “You have a very important job, you shouldn’t be wasting your time when there could be an emergency.”

“I think we should handle THIS emergency first!” Galo counters, “Look, Lio-”

“I highly doubt that my state at the moment requires the same attention as a fire breaking out, Galo Thymos.”

“It does to me! Look, you just need to take some time to relax, get some sleep and calm down! Varys wasn’t kidding, stuff like this happens to people all the time, so when someone freaks out after we pull them out of a fire-”

“And if the psycho who put them in the situation did it while they were in that state? They should just be let go to do it again?”

“Haaah? What are you talkin’ abou-”

Oh.

“Lio,” Galo starts, trying to make eye contact with a still walking Lio, knowing better than to grab his arm by now, “You couldn’t control the Promare and you can’t control how your brain works, so stop beating yourself up about it, okay? You know it’s not your fault, and everyone else does too. So stop running off and walk home with me, okay?” 

“…Sigh,” And he finally stops, catching Galo off guard to the point that he nearly trips, “Why do you have the insistent need to stalk me until you manage to convince me to hate myself less?”

Smiling in relief, Galo shoves down the impulse to sling an arm around Lio’s narrow shoulders, hating that he has to squash his flaming-hot instincts to keep Lio from going off, but knowing that it’s worth it to keep Lio next to him and not sitting in a cave somewhere hating himself.

“Come on, I’ll help you pick out the perfect apology gift for ‘im!” He states, gesturing Lio to follow him.

“…Didn’t you just say it wasn’t my fault?” Lio asks, more amused than curious.

“Yeah, but I know you won’t feel better until you do something nice for Varys to pay off some non-existent debt you owe.”

“Hmm. You really are more observant than you give yourself credit for, Galo Thymos.” Lio declares, smirking slightly.

“Ahh, don’t say that! I got a reputation as the 'Universe’s #1 Fire Fighting Idiot' to upkeep!”

While he’s trying to reassert his stupidity, Lio slips his hand into his.

Catching him off guard, he nearly stumbles, “Lio…”

_4…5…6…_

And then Lio pulls his hand back.

“I’m…sorry.”

And it doesn’t matter how long it lasted, because Lio was willing to try, so it’s good enough.

“It’s okay. You can’t control your brain, remember?”

“…Yeah…”

And so they’re off, to get Varys something that’ll knock his hat off.

Six seconds. It’s a new record. And Galo’s going to keep telling himself that it’s good enough for him.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

But out of everything Galo’s had to adjust to…

“Lio.”

“…”

“Lio, _please_.”

Talking is still the hardest thing when it comes to Lio.

“…It’s not important…”

Which is something he’ll say if it’s about him, what he needs, how can Galo help him, why is he doing things like this, _What do you need?_

“Yes, it is!” And he’s reaching his breaking point, because it’s been a week, Lio hasn’t slept, he’s barely touched his food, he’s on edge and he thinks he’s okay enough to work today and start a new project tonight.

“I’m more than capable of completing my tasks in this state, so please step aside and-”

“You are about to FALL DOWN. That is not fine!”

“ _Galo. MOVE._ ” Lio hisses at him, the look on his face only missing a set of horns and pitch-black skin and you’ve got his rampage throughout town all over again.

It was way easier to talk to Lio about wrongful persecution and human experimentation than it ever will be about his feelings.

“NO. WAY.” Galo counters, forehead joining Lio’s in confrontation.

“You are going to move _right now_ , or I am going to-!” Lio begins to shout, the exhaustion finally waking up that temper of his.

“ _Fotia_.”

And they both freeze, turning to look at the Captain, staring them down.

“You’re on leave for the next three days.”

“… _what?_...” Lio questions, sounding dangerously calm, like he’s about to snap.

“You’re in no shape to be working right now, you need to take some time off.” The Captain responds, unfazed by the thought of Lio working his aggression out on him.

“Do you _honestly_ think you can just stop me from doing my job?” Lio questions, hissing the words out with venom dripping out from every letter, while Galo tries to calm him down to no avail.

“I do, if you wanna _keep_ your job.”

“…”

“…”

Head drooping in resignation before rising back up in fury, he turns back to Galo, “ _You_ did this,” He hisses.

“What?! No I-”

“He didn’t.” Ignis interrupts, causing them both to turn back to regard their boss.

“She did.” And he moves to the side, revealing-

“Heeeey.” Aina starts, smililing guiltily, awkwardly waving at them.

“….. _YOOUUUU_ …..” Lio starts, moving towards her.

“Lio-” Galo tries to warn, before Lio can do something he'll regret.

“ _Lio, you need help_.” Aina cuts in, scared but determined.

And that makes him stop.

“This is not okay. You are _killing yourself_. I’m sorry, but…this can’t keep going on, you’re about to attack us-LOOK AT YOURSELF! You’re shaking!”

And Lio lifts his hand up, in slight curiosity while trying to keep his glare at her up that turns to full shock that gets his full attention seeing it vibrate without his permission, sounds of disbelief leaving his mouth.

“They told me it could get bad, but I didn’t know…” Aina trails off, before the Captain pulls her face into his chest to sob.

“… _They_?...” Lio questions, already knowing who “they” are, but hoping desperately that it isn’t-

“Hey, Boss.”

Shoes clacking as they make their way towards the group, Gueira and Meis stop in front of them, Gueira’s arm around Meis’ shoulders, stern looks on their faces.

Galo hates himself for even taking time out of the situation to consider it, but he _hates it even more_ that they can hold each other like that so easily.

“Gueira…Meis…” Lio says to himself, almost in disbelief.

“That’s our names don’t wear ‘em out.” Meis jokes, then turns serious, “Why is this still happening, when we’re not even targets anymore, Boss?” 

“This has happened before?!” Galo asks, anger growing because NOBODY told him about this.

“And if it has, what?!” Gueira shoots back, getting up in Galo’s face, ignoring Meis’ call of his name, only kept in place by the hand on his arm, _Bet it feels nice doesn’t it?_ , “We don’t have to tell you everything, Hooters! Stay out of it!”

“ **I** have a right to know, just as much as you!”

“REALLY?! JUST CAUSE YOU’RE SHAGGIN’ THE BOSS, YOU GET TO KNOW _EVERY LITTLE, FUCKING PIECE_ OF DIRTY LAUNDRY HE HAS?! MAYBE YOU SHOULD’VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU JUST STOOD BY AND LET IT HAPPEN!!”

“Gueira, we did _not_ come here for you to-”

“IF THERE’S A WAY I CAN HELP LIO, THEN I AM GONNA DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO HELP, SO EITHER LET ME KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON OR SCREW OFF!”

“Galo…” Aina starts cautiously, because it’s _Galo_ , he doesn’t get mad like this.

“WHY, YOU-”

_“EVERYONE BE QUIET!”_

And they turn to Lio, panting heavily, bags under his eyes helping to swallow them along with the glare on his face, pupils shrunken, face white as a sheet, hunching, barely supported by a rail.

“We all _*pant*_ just need to _*pant*_ We need to calm down, and find-”

“Lio, stop.”

The Captain orders, “You are _not_ going to use this so you can keep running away from your own problems; Galo, you and Puffball shut up.”

“ _*pant*_ … _*pant*_ ….”

“It never got this bad.” Meis mutters in horror, visible pupil blown back, a hand coming to his forehead, “It’s worse than we thought.”

Gueira takes his other hand, but the same look of fear is on his face.

“Lio…” Aina says into the silence, “If you don’t stop, soon, your body is going to go into shock. You will collapse, and you could _die_ from all of the stress you are putting on yourself.”

“ _*pant*_ It’s not… _*pant*_ It’s not important… _*pant*_ ”

“ _Yes, you are._ ”

Lio turns to see Galo, who looks like he’s about to start crying after he said that.  
…

“I’m going home.”

And he goes to make his way out, barely able to walk straight.

“Boss! C’mon! We need to talk about this!”

“Boss! Please!”

“Lio!”

But Ignis lifts his hand up as a sign for them to stop. “Galo,” He signals, tossing him the keys to the bike.

“Yeah,” He affirms, catching them.

And he rushes out after Lio, ready to get him home.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“LIO!” He shouts when he finds him, supporting himself on one of those newspaper-holder-thingies, trying to catch his breath. He stops the bike right next to Lio on the road, standing up to face him.

Wheezing, Lio turns to face him with the angriest look he can muster, which isn’t very effective considering he’s barely standing up, “What do you want now?”

“Get on the bike, I’m driving us home.”

“You’re not supposed to use the bikes if you’re not on-”

“I know the policy, but just screw it right now, okay? You’re not gonna make it on your legs.”

The defiant look, almost as if he’s considering going just to prove Galo wrong, is overtaken by a resignation to Galo being right (for once), and sighing, hobbles over to the bike. “When did _you_ turn into a law breaker?” He mutters as he gets situated.

Smiling, Galo gets back on and passes Lio the second helmet, “I guess you’re a bad influence on me.”

Lio’s heart is beating fast, Galo feels it on the ride back, Lio’s clinging to him so he doesn’t fall off, and it feels like he’s about to have a heart attack; Galo needs to get him home NOW, before something happens and Lio ends up in the hospital.

And Galo feels guilty, because even if he is worried…Lio’s holding him _and he LOVES it._  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Making their way up, not even offering to carry Lio no matter how much Galo wants to, only allowed to be a support beam, Galo unlocks the door because Lio’s hands can’t stop shaking.

They head in, and Galo hangs their jackets up, while Lio walks over to the couch and…

Starts setting up his laptop and some files.

...

No.

Marching forward, snatching Lio’s work out of his hands, forcing himself to ignore the indignant, “Hey!” he gets in return, keeping them out of Lio’s reach when he bounces up to try and get them back, making him the most grateful he’s ever been for their height difference before he finally puts them on a shelf too high for Lio to reach.

“Galo Thymos, you will return those to me at-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH! DID YOU EVEN _LISTEN_ TO _ANYTHING_ WE SAID?!”

Swallowing down his guilt at the sight of Lio’s face after yelling at him, Galo lowers himself to his knees, making himself smaller, less threatening, he starts, “Lio, this can’t keep going on. You are destroying your body for _no reason._ Just tell me what’s got you on edge, _please_.” And Galo tried, he tried so hard, but it’s so late in his life to learn how to be patient, and Lio is stressing him out and he doesn’t know how much longer he can just sit and watch Lio self-destruct without surrendering to his instincts and dousing out whatever flame is leading Lio down this road he’s on.

"It’s not-”

“You’re safe now.” Galo interjects sadly, when Lio tries to get indifferent about the whole thing.

“…”

“Okay,” Galo concedes, getting up and looking at his feet, thoroughly disappointed, “I gotta go lock the bike up, be back in a sec.” And he heads over to the door.

“Lio?”

“…”

“I love you.”

“…”

“Okay, be back in a jiff.”

 _Shut._  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…

He needs to get moving.

They’ve gotten too settled, Lio knows this, and now that there’s nothing but free time, he can feel it, the anxiousness that surrounds his mind, they need to get moving.

They could get attacked any day now, and if those bastards want to take away whatever distractions he had, then fine, he’ll just start getting things ready.

They’ve been here too long, Lio knew it, going through the apartment, trying to review what’s essential and what’s not, and now they’re getting worked up on third world problems.

He needs to go over the plans he made, do a check on the distractions he set up throughout the place, because when Freeze Force finds them-  
…

When Freeze Force finds them.

Freeze Force.

That sadistic group of government provided killers that’s been disbanded for months.

That looked for them.

Lio and his people.

His people.

The ones that are being cared for elsewhere.

Because they’re free.

Because they’re safe.

Because he’s safe.

Falling to his knees, bracing himself with his hands before he faceplants, breathing heavily, he knows.

He knows there’s nothing he has to run from.

 _It’s terrifying._  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Lio?” Galo calls out when he gets back in, “I’m back, are you okay?”

No response.

“Lio?”

Walking around the living room, he finds Lio on all fours, breathing hard like someone just punched him in the gut.

Galo drops to his knees in front of him without a second in between, “Lio, talk to me. What are you doing?” He puts his arm out, but doesn’t make contact, ignoring every urge he has to pull him into his arms, ready to keep him safe from everything out there.

“Getting… _*pant*_ …Getting ready… _*pant*_ ,” Lio manages to get out, looking half-conscious at the floor.

“Ready for what?” Galo asks, trying to push his instincts down, _I want to hold you! Let me hold you, I’ll keep you safe! TALK TO ME!_

“…Freeze Force…” Lio tells him, quieter than a whisper, almost too small for Galo to hear.

“Freeze Force?” Galo asks, thoroughly confused, “Lio, Freeze Force is gone.”

_“…*pant*…i know…*pant*”_

“Huh?”

“I KNOW!” Lio yells out, finally making eye contact, and he looks he’s half here and half in stuck in his head, “I ALREADY KNOW THAT! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT DO YOU THINK I AM?!”

“Lio…”

“WHAT?!”

“Why are you getting ready for Freeze Force?”

“Because they’re coming.” He responds, after he gets his breath back from all the yelling.

“But they’re gone.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you getting ready for them?”

“…”

“Lio…”

_“I don’t know.”_

And he says that in the most broken voice Galo’s ever heard, and Galo just _barely_ manages to keep himself from breaking down, because Lio needs him right now.

“Lio, you’re safe, no one’s going to come after you.”

“I don’t know how…”

“’How’ what?”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“’Do’ what? Just tell me Lio.” He begs, ready to help, _Lio let me help you!_

“I can’t stop, I’ll lose my mind.”

“I know it’s hard, but you have to. This isn’t good for you.”

“I can’t do anything else.”

“Yes you can, just let me help you.” _I need you too._

“This is my life.”

“Not anymore, you’re safe.” _I’m right here._

“Surviving’s the only thing that I know how to do.”

“You can do more than that, I know you can.”

“I can barely remember when I wasn’t running.”

“Then we’ll make new memories: Ones where you sleep in, eat until you fall into a food coma and you can’t stop smiling.”

“There’s no point in me anymore.”

“Yes, there is.” _Don’t cry, he needs you._

“No one needs me.”

“ _I_ need you.” _Keep it in, keep it in! Push your firefighter spirit to the limit!_

“I can’t do it, I’m sorry, I don’t belong here.”

“You belong wherever you need to be, and that’s here.” _With me._

“I don’t understand anything, I can’t live like I’m supposed to.”

“It’s an adjustment, you can’t just be okay like that. You need to give yourself time.”

“I’m not ready to live like a normal person.”

“Then I’ll wait,” Galo gives him the option, the one Lio needs but Galo didn’t want to give him, “And you can go until you’re ready.” _Please don’t_.

“You’d let me leave?” _Please, please don’t, I need you._

“If that’s what you think you need.” _I can’t stop you._

“What I need…” And the thought trails off, and Galo’s resigning himself to Lio leaving and he’ll only see him again to identify his body, or he’ll meet someone that can help him better than Galo ever could, and Galo _can’t do anything but wait for him to decide, because Lio needs the space to live his life._

“Galo…”

“Lio…”

Looking at Galo, tears bursting through his tired, confused eyes, absolute desperation taking over him, Lio asks,

_“Can you teach me how to feel safe?”_

And Galo can barely control himself anymore, tears intent on destroying the flame that keeps him from letting Lio know he understands his pain.

But he won’t grab him.

“Lio… _come here_.”

Because he needs Lio to try.

Because he can wait forever, he’ll keep learning to wait for him, he will.

But Lio has to prove that he wants to learn.

And the choking noise Lio makes before he practically launches himself into Galo’s outstretched arms and wraps his arms around his neck while burying his face deep in his chest, sobbing like there’s no tomorrow is all the confirmation he needs before he squeezes Lio back, not trapping him no matter how much he wants to crush him with a shred of how much he loves him, because Lio needs his space.

If Lio’s letting him see this, the leader of Mad Burnish sobbing like a baby, screaming out everything he keeps bottling up and has bottled up for years, face a mess that Galo could never find anything other than perfect, he knows that he’s not a failure.

“I swear I’m going to keep you safe, Lio.”

“ _…*hic* I’m supposed *hic* I’m supposed to protect_ you…” 

Sighing, Galo tucks Lio’s head under his chin, because _of course_ Lio thinks he needs to carry everyone on his back, “Dude, we’re partners; the co-pilot splits the responsibility, they don’t just take it all, okay? So stop killing yourself and let me do my job, okay?”

And Lio doesn’t answer, just keeps wailing, but Galo’ll wait.

He’s gotten pretty good at it; still needs work, though. 

“Can I please take you to bed?” He asks, once Lio starts to quiet down, trying to catch his breath, still crying but the exhaustion’s clearly starting to take over.

“…I don’t think I can get up.” Lio admits, and, Holy crap, is he embarrassed?

A chuckle earns him Lio finally looking up at him and, OH my gosh, he’s pouting! “You’re too cute, man.” He’ll leave the teasing at that, because Lio’s still crying, and Galo’s scared that any more stress’ll kickstart a cardiac arrest, “I can carry you, if you want.”

Lio’s head falls back down, but he nods.

Picking him up like a bride, the way he wants to carry him after the wedding he’s been dreaming of, he ignores his heart stopping when Lio squeezes his arms tighter around his neck and brings him to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed.

“Lio, you gotta let go so I can get you ready for bed.” Galo tells him, hating himself with every word that comes out, keeping him from holding Lio forever.

Lio obliges, and Galo’s thankful he’s listening, and hates that he broke up the moment.

He strips him, and Lio tries to say he can do it himself, despite all the times he’s ordered Galo to do it before, but Galo shushes him and tucks him under the covers.

“Just go to sleep, Lio. I love you.” He assures him, brushing his bangs back, reveling in the way Lio doesn’t flinch.

He gets up, and a hand grips his arm.

Shocked, he turns around and sees Lio’s pleading face.

_“Stay with me, please.”_

And he knows he should let Lio sleep, clean up a bit, take out any traps Lio set, let everyone else know Lio’s okay…

He takes what little he was wearing off, crawls in next to Lio, and tries to keep himself from exploding when Lio presses into him.

And when he tests the boundaries because Lio just destroyed what little patience he’s been developing, cuddling is his downfall, slipping his arms around his small body and squeezing him close, his heart stops when he feels Lio tremble and suck a breath in, then feels like he’s about to melt when Lio squeezes back because they’re _finally_ connecting like this, the tears slip out silently, but Lio’s too busy sleeping at that point to see them.

And Galo’s going to wait.

Even when Lio sleeps for almost three days straight.

Even when he has to maneuver like a snake to keep from waking him every day.

Even when he has to go on the internet to make sure Lio’s not going to die in his sleep because he’s getting worried.

Even when Gueira and Meis break in while he’s at work one afternoon and he comes back to a remorseful Gueira’s awkward apology while Meis combs his fingers through a still-sleeping Lio’s hair.

Even when Lio wakes up, apologizes, tries to act like he’s fine and Galo _finally_ makes a winning argument against him.

Because this is just as much of an adjustment for him as it is for Lio.

Lio has to learn about being safe, Galo has to learn about being patient.

And he’s still learning.

Patience is a virtue, they always told him.

He always thought that was dumb, if you wanted something, you should rush at it full force with a burning soul and never stop.

But…Lio needs space.

So he’ll shovel his burning spirit into the persistence to stay patient and make progress gradually while Lio lets him in.

Because if it’s for Lio, _then it’ll be worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Galo just really loves Lio.


End file.
